If I Fell
by ILoveTheBeatles1234
Summary: Just a short little DenmarkXOC fic. The song used in the title is 'If I Fell' by The Beatles. Plase read and enjoy!


This is a DenmarkXOC fic. Character names are used. The song used at the bottom, and in the title is 'If I Fell' By The Beatles.

I Don't own Hetalia, or any of the songs mentioned. Hope you enjoy!

"Alfred, I don't understand why you always force me to come to your stupid new years parties. It's the same thing every year. Lars, Gilbert, and Mathias always drinks too much, Elizaveta tries to get boys to kiss so she could take pictures of it, and Feliciano will try to get everyone to try his pasta." I said, sitting in the passenger seat in my friend, Alfred's car. He was dragging me to his New Years Eve party, again. I wish he would just let me stay at home. But no. He just comes to my house, forces me to put on some party dress, and drags me out to his car, putting me in the seat, slamming the door, and then getting in and driving away before I could escape.

"Chill out, Alex! I made this year different just for you! The party's at a really fancy ballroom, everyone is wearing tuxes and nice dresses, and I'm not going to let the Bad Touch Trio grope anyone this year!" Alfred explained, excited about his party.

"Okay, whatever. I'll believe you just because you're my best friend." I said.

"Good! You always have to believe me, because I'm the hero!" He yelled. He then turned on his CD player. The car was then filled with The Beatles.

"Since when do you like The Beatles?" I asked. I figured that since they were from England, he'd never listen to them. He would probably say something like, 'The Beatles are a group from England! Why would I listen to them? American music is so much better! Like Justin Beiber, and Ke$ha, and Beyonce!'

"Arthur was listening to them during a meeting. I liked them, so I stole his CDs." He explained, turning the music up even louder. 'I've Just Seen a Face' was playing, and I started to sing along with Paul McCartney's wonderful voice.

"You're a really good singer, Alex. Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing so well!" Alfred said after the song had ended.

"I don't really like singing in front of people." I said, blushing a little at his compliment.

"Well, you should! You're awesome!" He said. 'A Hard Day's Night' came on, and we bother started singing. By the time the song was over, we were at the location of the party. It was really big and looked really fancy.

"Come on! Let's go! I'm late because I had to drag you here because you wouldn't just come here yourself!" Alfred said jokingly, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the fancy place.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED! YOU MAY WLL REJOICE!" Alfred yelled as soon as we walked into the doors. I looked all around, surprised about how nice it actually was. Alfred was right when he said it'd be different from his other parties. The ballroom was huge, with balloons and streamers everywhere. There were a few people dancing to the music that was playing, but mostly people were just standing around, talking to each other.

"Woah. It is different from your other parties." I told him.

"I told you! I'm glad you like it! And something special is going to happen later." He said a mischievous grin on his lips.

"You not going to embarrass me, are you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't do anything bad.

"Don't worry! You'll thank me later!" He said, smiling his 'Hero Smile Of Awesome.'

"Hey! Alfred! Took you long enough to get here!" I heard a voice say. I turned toward the direction of the voice and saw Mathias walking towards us.

"Hey Mathias! Alex wouldn't hurry up and get dressed." He said, gesturing to me. Mathias looked at me, studying the blue dress that went just above my knees. I blushed a little, not liking being stared at.

"I have to talk to you about something important that has to do with what we discussed earlier on the phone." Mathias said. They started to walk away, leaving me standing by myself. Not wanting to be alone, I looked for someone I was friends with. I saw Elizaveta threatening Gilbert with her frying pan. I walked to them and said hello.

"Hey Alex! Having fun?" She asked.

"Not really. Alfred dragged me here against my will." I told her, laughing a little bit. We talked for a little bit about random things, and then loud music started playing through the speakers that were all around the ball room.

"How about we go dance?" Eliza asked. Before I had time to protest, she was dragging me onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance. And I'd rather not make a fool of myself trying." I said, trying to sneak away from her.

"No! You're staying here and we're going to dance!" She said, grabbing my hands and trying to make me dance. Suddenly, Alfred walked up to us.

"Alfred save me! She's trying to get me to dance!" I said, looking at Alfred with pleading eyes.

"Sucks for you!" He said laughing and walking over to the food tables. He started eating a large pile of hamburgers, but still watched Elizaveta and I.

"Why's he acting so weird?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, smiling and evil smile. The song that playing was almost over, and Elizaveta suddenly said,

"I'll be right back! Stay right here!" She said and walked away, leaving me all alone on the center of the dance floor.

"What am I supposed to do now? Just stand here and look like an idiot?" I asked myself out loud.

"You could dance with me, if you wanted." Mathias said, suddenly appearing behind me.

"I don't know how to dance." I said, blushing a little bit. I'd never danced with a guy before, so I had no idea what to do.

"I'll show you what to do." He said, taking my hands and placing them around his neck. He then placed his hands on my hips. About two seconds later, 'If I Fell' by The Beatles started to play. I had a feeling that this was the surprise Alfred was talking about earlier.

"If I fell in love with you

Would you promise to be true

And help me understand

'Cause I've been in love before

And I've found that love was more

Than just holding hands"

The music sang as Mathias and I swayed back and forth to the music.

"If I give my heart to you

I must be sure from the very start

that you

Would love me more than her

If I trust in you

Oh, please

Don't run and hide

if I love you too

Oh, please

Don't hurt my pride like her

'Cause I couldn't stand the pain

And I would be was if our new love

Was in vain."

We just kept swaying back and forth. I was kind of enjoying dancing with Mathias. As the song went on, he started to sing along. He looked into my hazel eyes, and started singing to me.

"So I hope you see that I

Would love to love you."

He stopped singing, and said,

"Alex, you're beautiful. I would love to love you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He said. He started leaning to me. We forgot about dancing, and he kissed me. I was a little suspired at first, but then kissed back. He tasted like beer, which wasn't surprising. We stopped kissing, just so he could sing the last line of the song.

"If I fell in love with you" He then leaned back in and we continued kissing. Suddenly, cheers erupted around the room. I blushed and stopped kissing him.

"Did everyone know about this?" I asked.

"Everyone knew but you." Mathias said smiling. We stood there, just looking at each other, and then we heard a camera go off.

"Elizaveta!"


End file.
